You Belong With Me
by Lena Snape
Summary: Lorelai has been in love with Severus for 10 years, but will he ever know it. And will he ever feel the same. Snape/OC
1. Chapter 1

INVISIBLE

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile  
She'll never notice how you stop and stare  
Whenever she walks by  
And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her  
But you are everything to me

--  
And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible

There's a fire inside of you  
That can't help but shine through  
She's never gonna see the light  
No matter what you do  
And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
And everything that we could be

--  
And I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
She's never gonna love you like I want to  
And you just see right through me but if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible

Like shadows in a faded light  
Oh we're invisible  
I just wanna open your eyes  
And make you realize

[Chorus:]  
I just wanna show you  
She don't even know you  
Baby let me love you let me want you  
You just see right through me  
But if you only knew me  
We could be a beautiful, miracle, unbelievable  
Instead I'm just invisible

(Oh ho... yeah)

She can't see the way your eyes  
Light up when you smile

Lorelai for a moment thought the song was written specifically for her. She had watched Severus Snape love a woman who didn't even know he existed for as long as she had been there. Lily Potter was also a professor at Hogwarts. Of course she taught Charms, her best subject when she was a student there. James, Lily's finance taught Defense Against the Dark Arts, Lorelai taught Muggle Studies. All four of them had started teaching at the same time 3 years ago and ever since they were just students at the school Lorelai watched Severus love someone else.

'It doesn't matter.' she told herself. 'Its not like I ever had a chance with him anyway..'

She sighed and got up and got dressed turning her radio off. It was charmed to actually work inside the castle unlike most muggle items.

She decided to wear an emerald green robe and hurriedly put it on before charming her hair and makeup perfect. Most days she liked to do it herself but today she just didn't feel like doing anything.

She walked down to the Great Hall alone and as soon as she entered it she noticed Severus like usual was already there with a plate for himself and her. She faked a smile so he wouldn't see something was wrong. They had been best friends since they started school. Him a Slytherin and her a Ravenclaw.

"Morning Severus" she said as she sat down next to him.

"Morning Lor." he replied "Sleep well?" he asked taking a piece of toast.

"I suppose so, you?" Lorelai asked looking at him and noticing his eyes lit up and followd them, he was watching Lily Evans walk into the room with James Potter.

"It was alright." he muttered looking back down at his plate.

Lorelai felt tears welling and quickly got up muttering a goodbye as she all but ran for the staff door.

Lorelai ran as soon as she was out of sight to a deserted corridor and finally stopped leaning against the stone walls and covered her face with her hands and began to sob, sinking to the floor. She cried what felt like a thousand tears before trying to dry them knowing the time was nearing for the students to begin their way to class.

Lorelai sat for a moment though just looking out the windows in front of her and wished that one day things would change and maybe he would look at her the way he did Lily. And with that last thought she stood up drying the remainder of her tears and quickly saying a cooling spell so her eyes wouldn't swell from all the crying. She once more put on a fake smile and began her walk to her classroom.


	2. Chapter 2

I'D LIE

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on?  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?

He sees everything in black and white  
Never lets no body see him cry  
And I don't let no body see me wishing he was mine

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there then walks away  
My God if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar  
I think he can see through  
Everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up  
Is my God he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle

Yes I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Oh and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you asked me if I love him

If you asked me if I love him

I'd lie

"Why is it that these songs are always so depressing?" Lorelai asked herself as she threw on her robes. Severus was going to be there any second to help her put up her Christmas decorations. He never really cared for the holiday until he met her. Of course he'd never admit to liking the holiday to anyone but Lorelai could tell he did by the way he acted. Almost like he was excited for it. But she was the only one who could see this.

She heard a knock on her door and hurried to answer it. She opened it to see Severus standing in the doorway smiling.

"I heard you were in need of a Christmas tree" he said as he turned and grabbed ahold of the trunk of a pine tree and drug it into her quarters.

"Why Severus Snape." Lorelai started "I didn't think you liked Christmas." she said smiling in a knowing way.

"W-well I don't but I know you do." Severus stuttered knowing he had been caught enjoying the season.

Lorelai laughed. "Well where should we put it?" she asked looking around her teachers quarters. The only place with room was in her living room in front of one of her large windows.

He looked at her and knew what she was thinking. "That'll do." he said dragging it over there and conjuring a tree stand.

Once the tree was in place they began decorating it. Severus, putting up a faux fight so as not to completely ruin his bah-humbug reputation he was so desperately trying to hold onto.

Lorelai was in the process of hanging an ordainment when one of her favourite Christmas songs came on.

"Oh Severus, c'mon you have to waltz with me! Its the nutcracker sweet!" Lorelai said excitedly throwing what she was holding onto the overstuffed chintz chair beside her.

Severus laughed at her excitement but decided to let her have her fun and put the bulb he was holding on the tree and took her hand in his and put his other hand on her waist and began to waltz with her.

They were both beautiful dancers and flowed together with the music.

'Oh how I wish I could stay in these arms for forever' Lorelai thought as they danced. 'But to him I'm nothing but his best friend.'

After the song ended the two parted and began to work again talking as they hung things on the tree and everywhere else.

After all the decorations were hung they sat on the rug in front of the fire in the fireplace and talked and talked well into the night laughing and listening to one another.

'Somewhere between all our laughs, long talks, stupid little fights and all our jokes, I fell in love' Lorelai thought as she watched him talk using his hands to explain something. And laughing at the story he told.

Lorelai smiled, silently thanking God that at least she had him a part of her life in some way.


	3. Chapter 3

YOU BELONG WITH ME

It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'

But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find and what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy

And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing likin a girl like that

She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find and what what you're looking for has been here the whole time

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know you're about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...

Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me

Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me

You belong with me

Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me

You belong with me...

"I swear, she's my favourite singer but half of her songs are so depressing." Lorelai said allowed to herself. She was curling her hair listening to the radio.

Today she wanted to look her best. She and Severus were going Christmas shopping in Hogsmeade. She looked good she thought. She had chose her favourite pair of jeans, they were dark and fit her just right. Her favourite sweater a dark green one with ripping and a white camisole poking out from the very bottom of it.

Her hair was the last thing she had to do before she was ready. She had already put on her make-up and her perfume all that was left was the final lock of hair she was curling. She was almost done when there was a knock at the door. She quickly took the iron out of her hair and ran to open it.

"Hello Severus." she said brightly. "Come on in I've just got to finish my hair and I'll be ready." she said rushing back to the bathroom.

He watched her leave, not really able to get a good look at her before she had ran from him.

"How long have you been getting ready?" Severus asked a hint of amusement in his voice.

"About an hour and a half." Lorelai replied knowing he was making fun of her taking so long. He always asked her why not just use magic. She always laughed and said she just enjoyed doing it herself. Which she did.

Severus laughed softly to himself and picked up a snow globe absentmindedly turning it upside down and watching the snow fall in it.

"Alright done." Lorelai announced walking into the room smiling.

Severus looked up and his breathe caught in the back of his throat. He had seen her a million times but something had changed he was sure of it because he noticed how extraordinarily beautiful she was.

"What?" Lorelai asked noticing he was looking at her longer. "Is something the matter? Do I have something on my sweater?" she asked worriedly looking at herself critically.

"No, theres nothing wrong." he said softly. "You look beautiful."

Lorelai blushed. "Oh Severus."

She looked up at him and notices his eyes were lit up and he was just watching her.

She felt wonderful having him look at her like that.

"Are you ready?" she asked him ready to leave.

This broke his stare and he blinked remembering that they were supposed to be Christmas shopping.

"Y-yes." he said stuttering he couldn't believe he was seeing her for the first time just now. "Let me get your coat, It's freezing outside." he said going to her coat closet and grabbing her black hooded peacoat and helping her on with it. She smiled and accepted the help before putting her black and white scarf on and her matching gloves.

"All ready." she said with a smile.

He offered her his arm and she took it trying not to blush.

Their walk to Hogsmeade was nice, and surprisingly not at all awkward. Their first stop was the Three Broomsticks to get something to eat and a drink.

Severus grabbed the bill as soon as it got there and despite Lorelai's protest wouldn't let her pay a cent. Normally they would each get a separate check. But this time he wouldn't allow it. And when they left the restaurant he took her hand.

Lorelai couldn't believe how fast it had happened. And how natural it felt to hold hands and such with him.

The shopping trip was very eventful and they were able to get most of the people on their lists other than one another.

It was around 11 when Severus walked her to her door.

"You didn't have to walk me to my door." Lorelai said with a laugh

"I wanted to." Severus said looking at her as she unlocked her door. She opened it and walked through throwing her coat with the shrunken purchases onto the closest couch, and walking back over to the open door.

Severus wanted to kiss her goodnight but was arguing with himself in his head. 'She doesn't think of you that way' he told himself. Finally he gave her a kiss on the cheek and moved to leave when he heard his name.

He turned back waiting to see her face that was sure to be full of rejection.

"Do you have bad aim?" she asked

"No." Severus replied slightly confused. "Why?"

"Well its just that you missed." Lorelai said and with that she gave him a quick kiss on the lips and quickly shut her door, leaning against it smiling a smile that went all the way up into her eyes.

Little did she know Severus was doing the same thing.

Reviews please!


	4. Chapter 4

LOVE STORY

* * *

It had been a year since the two 22 year olds had started dating and once more Christmas had came around. But this time Lorelai's family was at the castle too. And while Severus had met them before he was nervous. Severus couldn't stop thinking about it as he pulled her Christmas gift out of his pocket once more and looked at it, hoping she would like it. And hoping it was right.

"So this is your quarters?" Richard asked looking at Lorelai's living room and kitchen.

"Yep, and of course I decorate it myself." Lorelai said pulling a Vanna White next to the tree and showing it off.

"So what time do we need to be dressed for the ball?" Kate asked

"About 6 is when it's going to start so however long you need to get ready." Lorelai replied. "And remember, be nice to Severus. Don't do something stupid like pulling out my baby pictures. I actually think he might be the one." she said her eyes becoming bright.

"We want you to be happy." Kate said smiling at her daughter in a knowing way..

"Me too." Lorelai whispered.

* * *

Severus thought in his head for the millionth time exactly what he was going to do. It would be right after the waltz he'd give her that Christmas present. He checked himself in the mirror before heading down to the Great Hall. He stood at the base of the staircase waiting for Lorelai. And sure enough she came about a moment later. She looked radiant standing at the top of the staircase in her light gold coloured gown that looked like it was from the very late 1700s.

She began to descend the staircase gracefully and with every step Severus felt his heart melting more and more. Finally when she got to the bottom he offered her his arm and she took it.

"You look breathtaking." he whispered as the walked into the Great Hall.

After everyone had finished their meal the music started for dancing and many of them got up to do so.

"Are you nervous?" Lorelai asked

"Possibly why do you ask?" Severus replied.

"You just seem like you are." she said with a laugh. It was a beautiful sound, like chimes in the wind. Severus loved to hear her laugh and found that he often caused it. He loved that he had the power to make her laugh no matter what kind of day she had.

"C'mon Severus I wanna dance." Lorelai said for the hundredth time, pulling on Severus's arm.

"I'm waiting for the right song." Severus replied tapping his foot impatiently. "I'll be right back." he said standing.

"No.." Lorelai whined.

"I'll be right back." he said looking back at her as he walked toward Albus who was on the opposite side of the room.

Lorelai watched him from where she sat as he whispered to Albus and they both looked at her in what she considered a suspicious manner. 'What is he up to?' she asked herself.

But she soon found out as a familure song began to play, it was her new favourite, and she sung it so much she knew Severus probably knew the lyrics by now as well. She smiled as he walked back over to her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked bowing to her.

"Why yes kind sir." Lorelai replied laughing.

We were both young when I first saw you  
I closed my eyes and the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

See the lights, see the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello  
Little did I know

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

So, I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while

Oh oh  
Cause you were Romeo, I was the scarlet letter  
And my daddy said, "stay away from Juliet"  
But you were my everything to me  
I was begging you, please don't go  
And I said

Romeo, take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting, all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Romeo, save me  
They try to tell me how I feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story  
Baby, just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town  
And I said

Romeo, save me  
I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you, but you never come  
Is this in my head  
I don't know what to think...

Severus knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and sang in a surprisingly good voice, "Marry me Juliet you'll never have to be alone, I love you and thats all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress, its a love story baby just say yes."

Lorelai felt tears welling up as Severus stood.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!!!!" Lorelai yelled jumping into his arms.

He spun her around once before he put her down and slipped the ring onto her finger.

"I love you Lor." he whispered pulling her into his arms.

A/N: Lorelai's dress is the one from Taylor Swifts music video Love Story. I couldn't really explain it in the story very well but I wanted it to be that dress.


End file.
